


"You're trembling."

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is scared of fire and Harry comforts him.





	"You're trembling."

“Make yourself comfortable,” Harry said after he had shown Draco to the living room. He started the hearth fire with a practised swish of his wand and then went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, so they could warm up faster after walking through the snow for almost half an hour.

When Harry came back into the living room, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand he saw that Draco had sat down on the couch, but he didn’t look comfortable in the least. Instead his back was rod-straight, and he seemed to be staring at- no, right through the fire in the hearth, like he wasn’t even seeing it.

“Draco?” Harry said as he put down the mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to Draco. He just wanted to ask him whether he was okay when he noticed something else.

“Merlin, Draco, **you’re trembling.** ”

Draco continued to stay silent for so long that Harry just wanted to touch him to get his attention when he said, “I… I don’t like fire…”

The last word was barely out of Draco’s mouth when Harry was extinguishing the fire again and then cast both a fast-acting and a long-lasting warming spell in quick succession.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I wish I had known that earlier. Is this better?”

Once again it took Draco a few seconds until he answered but he already looked a little more comfortable when he did. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Harry’s heart broke at those words. Draco had been uncomfortable of course he’d had to do something about that, and not only because he had told Draco to get comfortable. He wanted to find everyone who had made Draco feel like the discomfort from his fear was something he would just have to live with and give them a piece of his mind.

“I wanted to,” Harry said after he had taken a deep breath to calm down his protective and defensive instincts. “I want you to be comfortable here.”

“Oh,” Draco said like he was surprised someone cared about his comfort. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. “If it’s too cold like this tell me and I will get some blankets.”

Draco nodded and then picked up one of the mugs from the table to take a sip from it.

“Do you think the Wasps have a chance against the Harpies this Saturday?” Draco asked a few seconds later. The change of topic was anything but smooth, but Harry went with it because he understood the desire to talk about something completely unrelated after someone had gotten a glimpse into your demons.

“If they manage to fix the communication issues their Beaters have maybe,” Harry said. “But like this the Harpies will wipe the floor with them.”

The tiniest smile appeared on Draco’s face. “Finally, someone agrees with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
